


Impressions

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Bootcamp [3]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Angst, Arguement, Drama, Fanfic Bootcamp, Gen, Round - Private, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Kelly's first impression of the boy who would become Batman is...
Relationships: Terry McGinnis & Warren McGinnis
Series: Fanfic Bootcamp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825594
Collections: (General) Fanfic Bootcamp (2018), MinorFandomFest, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Batman Beyond. This was written for the first round of Fanfic Bootcamp during June of 2018. The prompt was an OCs first impression of the fandom, but I had 100 words exactly. Thie word count is by Wattpad standards. I was also picked as one of fourteen overall winners.

Kelly was tired of yet another strange city, another strange home and another strange school. She found herself waiting for yet another class schedule in the hallway of her new school just outside the office. The door slammed, making her jump. A teen with black hair stormed out, his hands shoved into his pockets. A man with auburn hair followed. "Terry, wait..."

"I don't want another lecture from you!"

"I'm your father, but I'm worried what will happen if you don't shape up."

"You're not my real father Warren."

Kelly drew her breath in, bothered by the other teen's attitude.


End file.
